An Awkward Valentine
by NoirreLucido
Summary: It's that time of the year again and as usual, Kanji received chocolates from no one, but somehow that year, he felt compelled to receive a special chocolate who would be the last person in Inaba who would actually give one to him. Will that 'someone' finally catch on and present him with a homemade chocolate boys so desperately desires from girls? Rated T for mild language.


**So, this is a Valentine's day special of my favourite couple in Persona 4, Kanji and Naoto! Another multichapter story and I will update this one soon! I do not own these lovely characters and they belong to their respective owner. P/S P5 trailer is so awesome!**

* * *

Kanji Tatsumi woke up one day, thinking that it was a normal day at school. He was still a bit sleepy and turned to his table to see a half-completed plush toys lying in a mess. In his determination, he stayed up late the night before to at least accomplish most of them. With his senpai's advice, he already set some of the plush toys up for display at their shop and are surprisingly popular among teenagers and children. At first, he felt a bit awkward setting them up, mainly because of people's perception. With multiple piercing ranging from his ears to his nose, adding to the already delinquent-looking face, one would doubt that a teenager like Kanji could produce something cute and girly like plush toys.

He rose and walked towards the bathroom, catching a glimpse at the calendar and noted the date today. "February 14th huh?" he said to himself and shrugged. "Eh. Nothing special." That was what he told himself, but deep, deep, deep in his heart, he knew what significant the day is to a certain number of human population. That's right. It's Valentine's Day. Throughout his life as a student, he witnessed countless confessions and chocolate giving 'rituals' that girls devote themselves to for the sake of that one perfectly common date in a calendar. Even in a suburban place like Inaba, the girls in Yasogami High School made it their obligation to present chocolate to the ones that they like. Of course, this is not a simple chocolate giving ceremony. Kanji took out his toothbrush as his head began processing the obligatory event that his female classmates are eager to.

"Hey, tomorrow's Valentine's day. Who are you giving your chocolates to?" he heard one girl said in class.

"I'm not telling!" said her friend, who sat just the opposite of her.

"Aww, meanie!" the other girl said. "Then I'm not telling who I'm giving mine too then!" and they laughed. Kanji frowned at this scene, having no idea about the purpose of keeping it a secret.

"Girls are so complicated." He said aloud before gargling his mouthwash.

Thinking back, even though he has someone of interest, he doubts that he would receive any chocolate from her or any of his schoolmates at all. He hasn't received any since junior high, thus the thought that that year will be different is never in his mind. "It's just a normal school day, nothing much," he said again before stepping into the shower for his morning bath." He's cool with that. It has always been like that since forever. Girls are scared to go near him because of his looks. He heard enough rumours about him being in a biker gang when he wasn't. Heck, he was the one who thrashed those sons of bitches. Explaining did no good, and so he left the rumours as it is.

Walking to school alone has always been a routine but that day on the other hand, somehow walking alone pissed him off. He was surrounded by lovey-dovey couples who cling onto their guys like there's no tomorrow. Even girls are walking rather happily carrying little bags containing the blasted confectionary that he will never obtain from the member of the opposite sex. "Argh!" he exclaimed, startling the pedestrians around him. "Out of the way!" he quickened his pace, glad that he was out of that suffocating environment. Valentine's Day. He had no idea who invented the idea of girls giving chocolate to the boys they like but it was getting on his nerves. He wasn't jealous really, but his eyes cringe in pain at the sight of the super disgusting scenes he saw at every friggin' corner of the school!

Upon reaching his class, he saw Yosuke Hanamura, one of his senpai at a corner, his expression white as paper. "Yo senpa–" Kanji just had to pause as he saw a rather huge girl handing him something that looked like a boxed lunch. The students that walked pass whispered among themselves, laughing quietly as the scene unfolds. Some even pointed fingers.

"Eww, Hanako-senpai is giving Yosuke-senpai a chocolate!" Kanji heard one of the girls said.

"Gross! Does that mean that they are dating?" he heard another student said.

"Way to go Yosuke!" Kanji heard a male student exclaimed, cheering him on.

Kanji froze. Part of him wanted to save his senpai but part of him just wanted to see his senpai burn. It was apparent that Yosuke's face was white as a sheet as Hanako casually handed him the boxed lunch (presumably chocolate) and shivered. Sensing Kanji nearby, he slowly turned his head towards his underclassman (Kanji), his eyes melted, clearly saying "You gotta save me dude!" Yosuke wanted to cry, Kanji knew, but somehow his tears dried up, heck there probably weren't any tears to be shed to begin with. Kanji sighed. Should he or should he not help his senpai? It was a good time for revenge, for making fun of him in the past and for doubting his…orientation way back during the school camp but when he remembered how he had do send Yosuke back on his bicycle when his scooter's smashed to bits by the very same girl, Kanji just had to help. He was about to help Yosuke when someone caught his attention.

"Oh, good morning, Kanji-kun." That someone greeted him.

"O-Oh. Y-Yeah morning." He responded, feeling rather embarrassed all of the sudden. In front of him, Naoto Shirogane, the school's 'Detective Prince' smiled at him.

"What is the matter? You look flustered." Naoto asked.

"Uh…n-no nothing! But hey, check out Yosuke-senpai." Kanji signalled Naoto towards Yosuke's direction. Naoto turned and saw the Hanako-Yosuke scene and frowned.

"What are they doing?" she asked.

"Hanako-senpai is giving Yosuke-senpai a Valentine's chocolate." Kanji explained.

"Ah. That." Naoto sighed as she slowly massaged her temples. "One of the ridiculous celebration girls in this school decides to partake."

"What's wrong, Naoto?"

"Well…" she slowly turned to her locker to find them stuffed with chocolates and cards that range from 'Be my Valentine' to 'I love you'. Kanji didn't need to hear her say anything more. Her sigh was a clear indication that Naoto despise the 'festive' event as much as he does. But somewhere deep down, he felt his heart clench tightly, as if expecting Naoto to hand him a handmade chocolate or even something like a congratulatory chocolate at the very least. But he knew Naoto Shirogane. She would never waste her time and energy to even accomplish meaningless deed like giving chocolate to anyone. He was setting the bar too high. It wasn't as if they were dating or anything.

"Chocolates huh?" Kanji chucked, trying to lighten up the mood. "Are those confession letters?" he eyed the heart-shaped cards and enveloped letters in her now cramped locker.

"Yes. I swear. It is getting rather troublesome. They came from these so-called 'secret admirers', making it impossible for me to return these chocolates back to the sender."

"Yeah. Tough luck." He shrugged.

"What about you, Kanji-kun? No one has given you any chocolate?" Kanji burst into laughter after Naoto's inquiry. "Is the statement laughable, Kanji-kun? I…do not see how it is hilarious." As usual, Naoto was such a killjoy.

"N-No I mean, I'm sorry. It's just…" Kanji wiped the tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "Look at me Naoto. Do you think a guy like me can get any chocolates from chicks?" Naoto leaned in closer, her height making difficult for her to actually meet his eyes. She tiptoed and observed him carefully, unconscious of her actions. "H-Hey…what's the big deal?" he asked.

"You asked me to look at you did you not? Well I see nothing wrong with you. You have no blemishes on your face or any unpleasant features. Well, save for that scar," she paused, touching her temple at the exact location Kanji's scar was. "I do not see why you could not receive any chocolates from um…chicks." Naoto seemed puzzled.

Kanji opened his mouth to retort when Yosuke's pitiful cry reached their ears. "Uh…guys. Little help here!" they turned and Kanji approached him.

"Sorry senpai. But he's waiting for someone else's chocolate and it would totally damage his manhood if he takes yours." Kanji randomly reasoned and Hanako gave them a disgusting look before stomping away, mouthing "You'll regret not accepting my wonderfully baked chocolate Yosuke-kun!" loudly. Immediately, Yosuke heaved a sigh of relief. "You okay, senpai?" the blond asked.

"Dude, I almost died!" Yosuke dropped down and wailed. "What the hell man!"

"Not cool senpai. Stand up and be a man!" Kanji boosted the weakened brunette. Waiting for him to calm down, Naoto joined in the two boys.

"Oh hey, Naoto-kun." Yosuke greeted weakly.

"Good morning, senpai." Naoto returned the greeting. "That was quite a commotion."

"Hell yeah it was. Dammit I waited long and hard for this day to get some delicious handmade chocolates but no one came!" Yosuke wailed again. "I just want some Valentine handmade chocolate!"

"If it makes you feel any better, senpai, my locker is full with these handmade chocolates you speak of. I could hand it over to you if you want." Naoto offered.

"You're a girl and you get a locker-full of handmade chocolate?" Yosuke sighed. "Even Yu received shit load of them! Why won't they give any to me?" he cried.

"If it makes you any better, I haven't received anything yet today. Or any at all for the past 10 years," Kanji casually pointed out, shrugging. Yosuke, as if sympathizing his underclassman's situation. "Hey what's with that look? 'S no big deal." Despite that, Yosuke still has that look in his eyes and it's beginning to piss Kanji off. "Senpai. Stop that. I don't need you to be sorry! It's just some stupid chocolate, it's not like we can't buy 'em in stores,"

"But! Today is a very special day for us, men of Yasogami High. This, my friend is a season to spread our feathers and woo girls into giving us a part of themselves! Handmade chocolates. Yes, they are made by the delicate hands of girls and are given only to those whom they think is worth to accept their love!" Yosuke began flailing his hands, making weird gestures and being dramatic.

"Uh but didn't Hanako-senpai just gave you one? It's probably handmade." Kanji interjected.

"Don't!" Yosuke violently waved his hand in front of Kanji, willing him to stop. "She doesn't count."

"Why not? She's a chick too."

"Yeah," Yosuke's brows knitted. "But I don't want chocolate from her! She butt-slammed my scooter and I had to take out my whole allowance just to get it fixed!" his appalled expression returned to him again, as he recalled to Okina city escapade.

"So who do you want it from?"

"Anyone but her!" the answer slid from Yosuke's mouth with ease. Kanji turned to Naoto, who seemed to be a spectator in their conversation and shrugged.

"I-I don't have any say in this. I have always been the receiving end of this ridiculous ritual and never in my days have not received any." Naoto answered straightforwardly, not knowing that was the final blow to the coffin.

"Even Naoto-kun, a girl, gets more chocolate than we could ever get in our entire high school life!" Yosuke was so frustrated, he was virtually pulling his hair.

"I still don't see the point to get so distraught by the lack of chocolate-giving females."

"You don't understand, Naoto-kun. This all has to do with a man's pride."

"I-If you say so," the detective nodded simply and with that, the bell rang.

"Well, gotta go, senpai. See you during recess, and cheer up!" Kanji patted Yosuke encouragingly before excusing himself to class.

"Condolences on your predicament, senpai." Naoto replied simply, tipping the brim of her cap lightly before heading to hers.

"This is the worst Valentine's ever!" Yosuke exclaimed, dragging his feet to class.

* * *

**That's it for now! Thanks!**


End file.
